KAMI TIDAK TAKUT
by Raputopu
Summary: Indonesia memang terkenal ramah, namun bukan berarti Indonesia akan memberi sambutan ramah pada tamu dari luar yang tak diundang. Kami adalah Indonesia dan kami tidak takut!


KAMI TIDAK TAKUT © Raputopu

 _Warning_ : Isu nasional.

Tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung pihak mana pun atau menjatuhkan kelompok-kelompok tertentu. Terinspirasi dari keberanian dan semangat juang Indonesia dalam melawan balik serangan terorisme. Didedikasikan untuk Indonesia.

.

.

Masih hangat di ingatan Indonesia bagaimana mencekamnya teror di Paris tahun lalu. France sampai tidak datang ke pertemuan karena ikut mengevakuasi negaranya sendiri. Melihat bagaimana mengerikannya teror bom di malam itu dan dari jumlah korban yang berjatuhan, negara-negara lain ikut memberi dukungan moral pada France, termasuk sahabat-sahabatnya sendiri. Hampir setiap _landmark_ terkenal di berbagai belahan dunia memberi ungkapan belasungkawa dan duka cita pada France. Warna biru, putih dan merah menyala di hampir seluruh bangunan dan gedung terkenal dunia; seperti Patung Liberty, gedung San Fransisco, gedung Senat Mexico, hingga gedung Sydney Opera House di Australia. Ratusan juta pengguna media sosial pun ikut menunjukkan rasa simpati mereka lewat warna bendera Perancis yang mewarnai foto profil mereka.

Indonesia menjadi salah satu yang larut dalam kesedihan France tersebut. Indonesia mengunjungi France beberapa hari kemudian. Masih melekat di ingatannya bagaimana luka-luka dan memar itu membalut hampir seluruh tubuh France. Dia tidak bercanda vulgar seperti biasa, dia tidak bersikap santai dan menggoda-goda Indonesia lagi. Teror itu benar-benar memberi bekas luka yang traumatis di ingatannya. Negara-negara lain pun ikut menemaninya sampai situasi di Perancis benar-benar kondusif.

Tak lama berselang lama setelah kejadian itu, kabar baru datang dari Belgium. Adik Netherlands itu belajar menyikapi serangan teroris dari tragedi di Paris sebelumnya dan bagaimana mengatasinya. Brussel sempat lumpuh untuk beberapa waktu dan aparat keamanan terus berpatroli di tengah jalan. Netherlands, sebagai satu-satunya orang yang paling dekat dengan Belgium pun terus memberi kabar dan informasi terkini pada Indonesia. Walaupun sempat tenggelam dalam darurat keamanan, pihak keamanan Belgium akhirnya berhasil menangkap para tersangka terorisnya.

Kali ini jemari Indonesia berhenti pada salah satu artikel dari koran _online_ di ponselnya. Turkey baru saja mendapat serangan bom kemarin malam. Sepuluh orang tewas dalam insiden mengenaskan itu. Jantung Indonesia bergemuruh. Teror bom di mana-mana. Dunia sedang mengalami fase waspada. Segera dihubunginya Turkey siang itu dan mendapati kabar bahwa Turkey baik-baik saja. Tawanya terdengar garing dan tidak berisik seperti biasanya. Dia juga tidak terdengar menyebalkan saat sedang berbicara. Dan dari getaran yang tertangkap dalam suaranya ketika ia bercerita, Indonesia tahu bahwa Turkey sedang tidak _baik-baik saja_. Indonesia menutup percakapannya dengan meminta Turkey untuk menjaga dirinya.

Indonesia menghela napas.

Sesungguhnya, sejak malam tahun baru itu, sudah banyak berita tentang terorisme yang kabarnya akan singgah ke negaranya sendiri. Indonesia, jujur saja, tidak ingin hal itu terjadi di negaranya. Dia tidak ingin warganya mengalami ketakutan seperti di negara-negara lain. Dia tidak ingin Indonesia menjadi sasaran teror selanjutnya.

Tapi, siang itu, Indonesia merasa lain. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi di dalam dirinya. Rasanya panas dan menyakitkan. Sesuatu itu seperti meledak di dadanya. Indonesia memegangi titik rasa sakit itu. Rasanya perih bukan kepalang. Kepalanya sempat didera rasa pening sesaat sebelum akhirnya kembali normal. Daerah yang terasa perih itu datang dari pusat negaranya, ibu kotanya, Jakarta.

 _Apa lagi yang dilakukan Jakarta kali ini?_ batin Indonesia meringis. Jakarta memang yang paling bandel dari kota-kota lain. Tapi, kali ini rasa sakitnya berbeda.

Belum sempat ia mencari tahu, ia mendengar teriakan-teriakan yang bergema di dalam kepalanya.

" _Jakarta diserang!"_

" _Jakarta terkena serangan bom!"_

" _Jakarta under attack!"_

" _Jakarta siaga satu!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hetalia: Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz**

 **Kami Tidak Takut © Raputopu**

 **Warning:** OC!Indonesia. OC!Jakarta. Isu nasional. Peristiwa pengeboman di Jakarta pada tanggal 14 Januari 2016. Peristiwa-peristiwa populer yang terjadi selama penyergapan pelaku.

 **Jakarta being Jakarta.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam waktu beberapa menit saja, berita itu menyebar cepat di seluruh Indonesia, bahkan sampai ke telinga negara-negara lainnya. Darah mengalir cepat di tubuhnya. Kaki Indonesia bergetar. Pikirannya hilang entah ke mana. Jakarta. _Di mana dia sekarang? Apa ia baik-baik saja?_

Indonesia sibuk mencari kabar tentang Jakarta.

Sementara itu berita-berita teror pengeboman di beberapa titik semakin marak di seluruh stasiun berita. Liputan yang dilaporkan langsung dari tempat kejadian terus ditayangkan di mana pun untuk memberi informasi terbaru. Doa-doa untuk Jakarta dikumandangkan di seluruh kota. Indonesia mendengar bunyi ledakan di mana-mana. Teriakan. Desing-desing tembakan. Foto-foto korban mulai tersebar di berbagai media sosial. Napas Indonesia seakan berhenti dibuatnya.

Dia tak merasakan detak Jakarta di mana pun.

Biasanya ia akan mendengar bacotan anak itu di dalam pikirannya. Biasanya ia akan mendengar tawa nyolot itu di sana. Biasanya ia akan kehabisan kesabaran saat Jakarta mulai keras kepala. Tapi kali ini berbeda, Jakarta menghilang.

Di saat Indonesia sibuk mencari cara untuk memanggil Jakarta, terdengar suara ketukan di depan pintu rumahnya.

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Indonesia untuk berlari dan segera membuka pintu itu.

Kaki Indonesia membeku.

Jantung Indonesia mencelos dari tempatnya.

Dilihatnya Jakarta sedang berdiri di depan rumahnya. Lunglai. Tubuhnya luka parah. Darah mewarnai baju berwarna merah putih itu. Wajahnya nampak babak belur dan luka-luka memar menyelimuti tubuh kurusnya. Dia terbatuk-batuk dan Indonesia mencium bau gosong yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Indonesia langsung menerjang tubuh kurus itu. Memeluk dengan erat. Tidak terbayangkan bagaimana leganya ia saat melihat Jakarta masih baik-baik saja. Tubuhnya memang penuh luka, tapi Jakarta tetap berdiri tegar dan menguatkan dirinya. Tubuh Indonesia bergetar. Ia bahkan mengabaikan semua kenalakan Jakarta yang selama ini selalu membuatnya naik darah. Yang penting anak ini selamat.

Wajah Jakarta memang masih terlihat saklek seperti biasa. Gelagatnya juga sombong bukan main. Tingkah cueknya masih mengundang emosi. Namun, Indonesia begitu bahagia melihat anak ini tiba di depan rumahnya dengan sikap cuek seperti biasa.

"Bang, _gua_ baru aja di-bom." katanya, di sela-sela pelukan Indonesia, tepat di dekat telinga abangnya.

"Syukur kamu baik-baik aja, Dek." bisik Indonesia lemah.

Indonesia tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa sedih, sekaligus bahagianya. Ia berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menumpahkan airmatanya di depan bocah satu ini. Dia harus tetap terlihat kuat dan tidak menunjukkan kelemahan di depan adiknya ini.

Teringat sesuatu, Indonesia segera memisahkan pelukan, lalu, dengan panik mulai meneliti tubuh Jakarta yang terluka parah itu dengan seksama. Ia memutar-mutar bahu Jakarta dan diperiksanya seluruh organ tubuh itu dengan cermat. Ia meringis melihat luka-luka bakar yang ada. "Kamu nggak apa-apa? Gimana perasaan kamu sekarang? Bagian mana yang sakit? Perlu obat?" Nada khawatir itu tak dapat disembunyikan.

" _Nggak_ usah lah, Bang." Jakarta menggeleng. "Luka begini _doang_ …" katanya malas-malasan.

Walau kalimat itu lagi-lagi terdengar seolah-olah tak peduli, namun Indonesia menangkap suara kesedihan di dalamnya.

Dirematnya bahu adiknya itu erat-erat sambil menatap matanya dalam-dalam.

"Kamu tenang aja ya, Dek. Pihak keamanan Abang pasti _nangkep_ pelakunya. Abang jamin secepatnya. Pemerintah juga mulai bergerak cepat dan mengambil tindakan serius dalam penyerangan ini. Kita semua mengecam pelakunya, kok, Dek. Percaya aja sama Abang. Kamu akan baik-baik saja. Abang selalu di sini kalau kamu butuh bantuan. Kamu jangan takut."

Bukan balasan terima kasih yang diterima Indonesia, melainkan tepisan kasar dari tangan Jakarta.

Wajah Jakarta terlihat kesal. "Abang bicara apa, sih?"

Alis Indonesia mengerut. "Loh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Abang pikir _gua_ takut? Jadi gara-gara serangan teror ini Abang pikir _gua_ jadi lemah? Abang salah besar! _Kami tidak takut_!"

"Bukan gitu… Tapi, kamu harus tetap waspada dan jangan terpancing sama teror yang ada." ucap Indonesia dengan sabar.

"Abang pikir kami bakal ketakutan dan jadi lemah? Ini Jakarta, Bang! Ini Indonesia, **kita Indonesia**! Mereka nggak bisa neror orang-orang Jakarta atau pun orang Indonesia! Kami nggak mengenal takut! Jangan macam-macam sama Jakarta! _Gua_ bakalbikin teroris itu _nyesal_ karena berani main-main di sini!"

 _Bacotan khas anak Jakarta_.

Sebelum Indonesia sempat berkata lagi, Jakarta melangkah pergi dan melepaskan diri dari tangan Indonesia.

Indonesia melepas kepergian adiknya itu dengan perasaan nelangsa. Dipandanginya Jakarta yang berjalan menjauh. Masih banyak urusan yang pastinya harus Jakarta selesaikan. Jakarta memang tidak bisa diatur seenak jidat. Jakarta termasuk yang paling bebal dibandingkan kota lain. Ia tahu Jakarta pasti masih sedang sibuk dengan kotanya sendiri. Melindungi rakyatnya, itulah tugas Jakarta.

Tapi di satu sisi, Indonesia sedikit merasa lega saat melihat Jakarta masih aman dan mampu berkeliaran seperti ini. Dia pun masih sama. Ia tidak terpengaruh oleh serangan teror untuknya. Jakarta terlampau berani.

Indonesia tersenyum tipis. Indonesia percaya pada Jakarta.

Tiba-tiba Jakarta balik badan dan berteriak. "Tenang aja, Bang! Muka pelakunya bakal kami foto, kami _bully_ di media sosial, dan kami hina ramai-ramai!"

Indonesia menggeleng-geleng. _Jakarta banget,_ batin Indonesia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam beberapa menit saja, ungkapan Jakarta yang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak takut, mulai ramai di media sosial. Indonesia juga mulai melihat Jakarta yang malah sibuk menyinggung kenaikan _dollar._

" _Eh, plis lah, jangan sampai itu dollar naik jadi Rp17.000. Udah cukup gua tersakiti."_ katanya di media sosial _._

Jakarta merasa rakyatnya tidak perlu terus-terusan memasang tagar #PrayForJakarta. Jakarta tidak perlu memohon belas kasihan seperti itu. Dia merasa tagar itu tidak mencerminkan sikap Jakarta dan akan membuat citra Jakarta akan buruk di mata dunia. Walau sesungguhnya, tanpa _hashtag_ pun, seluruh dunia juga pasti akan tahu tentang pengeboman ini. Namun, kita tidak perlu menambah kejatuhan psikologi netizen dengan menyebarkan tagar tersebut. Karena itulah tujuan dari terorisme: menjadi bahan perbincangan, hingga akhirnya semakin besar dan memberi efek ketakutan pada sisi internasional. Di saat itulah mereka telah sukses menebar ketakutan dan berhasil menjalankan misi.

Lagipula dibandingkan raungan yang memohon doa dan menekankan seolah Jakarta ini sedang lemah, ketakutan, memohon bantuan, dan pertolongan, Indonesia justru akan merasa jauh lebih kuat dan tenang jika rakyatnya mau melawan dan tidak tenggelam dalam rasa cemas.

Dan itulah yang dilakukan Jakarta.

" _Fight terrorist_. Kami tidak takut. Indonesia melawan. _We stand against terrorism_!"

Indonesia bahkan setuju pada pernyataan Jakarta. Teroris itu salah bila memilih Jakarta sebagai tempat penyerangan. Jakarta itu bandelnya bukan main. Dia sudah mengalami kehidupan yang keras di sepanjang hidupnya. Sifat-sifat keras kepala Indonesia pun turun pada dirinya. Dibandingkan teror ini, Indonesia sudah mengalami _teror-teror_ lain yang jauh lebih mencekam sebelumnya.

Indonesia tiba-tiba menerima pesan singkat dari Jakarta.

" _Bang. Ikutan bikin rame, dong. Pasang hashtag_ _ **#KamiTidakTakut**_ _. Biar orang luar tahu kalo Indonesia berani dan nggak takut sama terorisnya. Abang siap jadi trending topic lagi? Let's go viral!"_

 _-Jakarta_

Indonesia tersenyum geli melihat pesan itu.

Inilah jiwa sesungguhnya Indonesia.

Dia pemberani.

Dia tidak takut.

Dia akan melawan balik.

Ini Indonesia.

Diam-diam Indonesia menulis sesuatu di akun pribadinya.

/ RepublikIndonesia: Lawan terorisme _ **#KamiTidakTakut/**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ucapan belasungkawa mulai bermunculan dari negara-negara lain.

Salah satunya adalah panggilan dari Russia yang turut melayangkan kecaman keras atas teror bom yang terjadi Jakarta tersebut.

"Aku dengan tegas mengutuk serangan teroris yang di Jakarta, _da_. Aku bersimpati dengan keluarga para korban dan berharap pemulihan tercepat korban yang mengalami luka. Jaga diri baik-baik, _da._ "

"Terima kasih, Russia. Jangan bertengkar dengan Turkey lagi, ya."

" _Kolkolkolkol—"_

Ada pula ucapan simpati dari Japan, selang tak berapa lama setelah panggilan dari Russia.  
"Saya merasa sangat terkejut dan geram mendengar terjadinya peristiwa teror di Jakarta yang mengakibatkan jatuhnya beberapa korban tewas maupun luka-luka. Kejadian teror seperti itu, apapun alasannya, tidak dapat kita tolelir dan harus kita kecam keras, Indonesia-san." kata Japan.

"Saya, mewakili pemerintah dan masyarakat Jepang menyampaikan rasa solidaritas saya kepada pemerintah Indonesia maupun seluruh masyrakat Indonesia. Selain itu, saya ingin menyampaikan duka cita dari lubuk hati saya yang paling dalam kepada keluarga para korban yang tewas dan mendoakan agar mereka yang menjadi korban luka-luka dapat segera pulih kembali."

Indonesia tersenyum tulus. "Terima kasih, Japan."

Lain halnya dengan Japan dan Russia, America justru mengambil tindakan lain. Segala jenis kegiatan mereka yang terjadi di Indonesia akan dihentikan untuk sementara waktu. Ia mengatakan ini merupakan respon darurat atas teror tersebut.

"Bukannya kami ingin kabur, Indonesia. Tapi ini sebagai tindakan pencegahan. Kedutaan Besar-ku akan ditutup esok hari untuk layanan visa reguler dan layanan standar bagi wargaku." Indonesia memakluminya. Serangan ini tentu akan memberikan rasa cemas pada America. "Tetap berjuang, Indonesia!"

Telepon berpindah tangan dan kali ini dipegang oleh England. "Apa kabar, Indonesia? Aku dengar dirimu baik-baik saja. Kalian telah memberikan pesan kuat kepada teroris bahwa kalian tidak takut akan serangan teror. Jujur saja, aku takjub dengan reaksi kalian. Bahkan, aku tercengang dengan reaksi Jakarta yang berada di dekat atau bahkan di lokasi serangan teror. Ekspresi Jakarta benar-benar santai."

Indonesia tertawa malu. " _Yeah_ , Jakarta."

"Menakjubkan bagaimana melihat warga setempat yang berjalan, dan sejumlah orang berlarian. Padahal sedang terjadi penembakan di sana."

Indonesia menutup wajahnya malu.

Apa yang tidak diketahui oleh England atau negara- negara lainnya, bahwa warga Jakarta, bahkan mungkin mayoritas warga Indonesia, memang memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang terbilang tinggi terkait hal semacam ini. Bukan pemandangan baru bila melihat warga berkerumun untuk menonton sebuah kecelakaan, atau kejadian luar biasa, contohnya seperti serangan bom.

Yang penting eksis dulu.

' _Stay strong_ , _Ndon_.'

Kiriman dari Malaysia, dengan stiker BoBoiBoy. Indonesia tersenyum.

' _Lumayan juga penduduk kamu_. _Kayak lagi nggak ada teror ya._ ' tambahnya.

'Kehidupan di Indonesia itu keras, Malay. Sebelum teror ini, kami sudah mengalami teror-teror lain yang lebih kejam. Mulai dari teror mama minta pulsa, papa minta saham, adek yang masuk penjara, sampai taman bunga yang diinjek-injek.'

' _Berantem yuk, Ndon'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponsel Indonesia.

Jakarta memanggil.

' _Oi_ , _Bang. Laper nggak, Bang?_ '

"Heh! Kamu lagi di mana? Kabur begitu aja, _nggak pake_ izin. Banyak yang pada nanyain kamu, nih. Cepetan pulang! Nggak aman kalau di luar terus. Nggak. Abang nggak _laper_."

' _Yah, bang. Ini ada tukang jualan sate di sini. Lumayan, bang.'_

"Hah, sate?"

' _Rame banget di sini, bang. Wuuuh. Orang jualan di mana-mana. Ada sate, ada kacang goreng, ada yang jualan mangga. Temen -temen gua juga pada ngumpul di sini semua. Anak-anak gawl, meeen.'_

"Emang kamu lagi di mana? Perasaan pasar malam belum buka."

' _Lagi di TKP ledakan, bang.'_

"PULANG KAMU SEKARANG!"

' _Nanggung, Bang. Selfie dulu..'_

 _Tut tut tut._

Tak berapa lama, muncul foto Jakarta yang sedang memberi ekspresi konyol— _nyolot_ — dengan dua jari dan lidah melet, dengan latar belakang polisi-polisi yang sedang berlarian memegang senjata memburu pelaku. Di sekitarnya terlihat puluhan orang juga sedang memadati tempat olah TKP dan beberapa penjual sedang berkeliling di jalanan menjajakan dagangan mereka. Benar-benar tidak tampak seperti sedang mengalami teror.

' _Kami tidak takut.'_ tulis Jakarta.

 _Ini sih kelewatan beraninya,_ batin Indonesia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Desain-desain sederhana dengan foto Monas dan pemandangan Jakarta disertai tulisan-tulisan pembangkit semangat mulai marak di media sosial.

Indonesia merasa tenang dan bangga dengan sikap berani warga-warganya. Indonesia, tentu saja sudah belajar dari serangan-serangan teror di negara lain sebelumnya. Terlebih lagi dengan hebohnya rumor pasal teroris di Indonesia yang sempat ramai saat pergantian tahun pada bulan Desember lalu. Indonesia memang tidak mengharapkan kehadiran para teroris itu di negaranya, namun bukan berarti ia menutup telinga dan tak peduli. Indonesia terus bersiaga dan melakukan simulasi terorisme. Ancaman teroris bisa datang kapan saja dan di mana saja.

Dan untuk serangan teror kali ini, bisa dibilang, Indonesia sudah memperkirakannya jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya.

Indonesia tiba-tiba mengerutkan keningnya ketika kepopuleran tagar **#KamiTidakTakut** di salah satu media sosial tiba-tiba bertransformasi menjadi **#KamiNaksir**.

Apa maksudnya?

Belum terjawab pertanyaannya, tiba-tiba muncul _video call_ dari Jakarta.

' _Bang! Abang harus ke sini pokoknya! Biar tambah macet, Broo.'_ Terlihat wajah Jakarta yang nampak semangat dan tertawa sambil mengipas-ipas wajahnya. Benar-benar bandel.

Kembang-kempis dada Indonesia dibuatnya. "Heh! Kamu ini, ya! _Nggak_ liat apa itu polisi lagi sibuk di sana? Jangan ganggu tempat mereka! Pulang sekarang! Jangan ngerepotin mereka!" kata Indonesia ketika melihat beberapa gerombolan polisi nampak berlari di belakang Jakarta.

' _Nggak bisa, Bang. Di sini tuh ada polisi ganteng. Macho badai deh, Bang! Sedap! Tuh, tuh! Dia pake Adidas. Fashionable banget! Cewek-cewek aja pada naksir—'_

Indonesia mengerutkan kening. "Hah?"

' _Iya, nih, Bang! Ini semuanya lagi pada sibuk stalking! Pasti bakal ngetop deh polisi gantengnya!"_

Pikiran Indonesia berkelebat. Semuanya menjadi jelas. Sekarang ia tahu dari mana asalnya tagar yang vulgar itu. Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa _hashtag_ yang semula penuh semangat juang itu kini berganti menjadi permohonan wanita-wanita labil yang minta kasih sayang dari seorang polisi ganteng di jalan raya. Sejarahnya memang menyakitkan.

Ia mengerti dengan semuanya.

" _Bye_."

' _Eh, eh, Bang! Tung—'_

 _Tut tut tut._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Indonesia bangga dengan kinerja polisi-polisinya. Mereka semua bekerja dengan baik dan saling bahu-membahu. Kepala Negara pun ikut turun ke lokasi ledakan untuk memantau langsung keadaan yang ada. Sosialisasi-sosialisasi mulai disebarkan agar membuat penduduk Jakarta tetap waspada dan tidak terprovokasi berita-berita simpang-siur yang tersebar bebas. Indonesia terus menghimbau warganya untuk tetap tenang dan percaya pada tindakan pihak keamanan.

Penyergapan berlangsung dengan lancar. Pelaku-pelaku pengeboman akhirnya berhasil tertangkap, walau semuanya ditemukan dalam keadaan tewas. Indonesia juga turut berbelasungkawa atas korban yang meninggal dalam peristiwa ini. Indonesia terus berdoa agar jangan sampai ada korban baru lagi.

Dukungan-dukungan dari negara lain terus berdatangan.

Indonesia menjawab semuanya dengan ucapan terima kasih, serta memberi informasi bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja dan warganya dapat mengatasi ini sendiri. Indonesia kuat. Indonesia berani. Dan Indonesia tidak takut terhadap serangan teror ini. Indonesia pun turut dikuatkan oleh rakyat-rakyatnya sendiri.

Negara yang paling kompak masih dipegang oleh negara Indonesia.

Indonesia sangat setuju dengan pernyataan ini.

Berita-berita yang ditayangkan di televisi mulai menayangkan situasi kondusif di Jakarta. Beberapa _meme-meme_ kocak juga masih mewarnai berandanya.

Indonesia antara ingin tertawa dan menyentil kuping si pembuat _meme_ tersebut.

Mulai dari ibu-ibu yang melakukan _selfie_ dengan latar belakang teroris yang sedang memegang pistol dan bom. Pemandangan orang-orang yang sibuk mengambil gambar di lokasi kejadian, walaupun sang teroris masih berada di dalam sana. _Dollar_ naik. Orang-orang yang sibuk berlari namun tak lupa melakukan _selfie_ di keramaian _._ Pedagang yang sibuk berjualan dan dagangannya mendadak laris, bahkan menjadi viral. Fasilitas ojek gratis yang menyediakan jasa transportasi bagi penduduk yang ingin melakukan evakuasi ke tempat aman. Seorang pahlawan yang berani menyelamatkan wanita di tengah serangan teror. Penduduk yang menonton aksi polisi. Orang-orang yang mengabadikan wajah sang teroris di kamera ponselnya. Keberanian para polisi Indonesia. Polisi ganteng. Hingga keterlibatan secara langsung Kepala Negara dan Gubernur Jakarta dalam menyisir tempat kejadian.

Semuanya menunjukkan bahwa Indonesia selalu berpegangan erat dan saling mendukung satu sama lain. Indonesia tidak mudah digoyahkan. Indonesia berani.

Kami tidak takut.

Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan.

Indonesia tidak sabar untuk segera berbagi kisah ini dengan negara-negara lain dan ia sangat ingin memberikan motivasi pada mereka untuk tidak pernah takut pada serangan dari luar, terlebih yang bertujuan untuk menebar teror dan rasa takut.

Indonesia memang terkenal ramah, namun bukan berarti Indonesia akan memberi sambutan ramah pada _tamu_ dari luar yang tak diundang.

 _Kami adalah Indonesia dan kami tidak takut!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Cling.**_

 _Satu pemberitahuan dari Jakarta_.

 _Buka._

 _Munculkan gambar_.

Sebuah foto _selfie_ Jakarta yang sedang menyeruput kopi terkenal, dengan penanda lokasi bahwa ia sedang berada di dalam kedai yang bersebelahan dengan lokasi bom. ' _Ngopi dulu, Bro.'_ tulisan itu didukung dengan wajah santai Jakarta yang tengil minta ampun— dan minta dihajar.

' _Pulang sekarang atau jatah paket internetmu aku potong.'_

 _Kirim._

 _Satu pemberitahuan dari Jakarta_.

' _ABANG NGGAK ASIK! Iya, aku pulang sekarang!'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tamat**_

 **A/N:** Apa iniii? Nyampah sekalih. Maaf, saya nyampah lagi, uhuk. Tapi, otak dan jari saya bener-bener nggak tahan untuk nggak menulis ini. Belum pernah saya mendapat dorongan moral sebesar ini /cieh Walau jujur aja saya masih syok dengan berita teror bom di Jakarta itu dan kenapa harus Indonesia yang menjadi target bom tersebut /pukpukBabang

Banyak yang bisa saya utarakan seputar insiden kemarin. Saya juga ikut berbelasungkawa terhadap korban yang tertelan dalam peristiwa ini. Dan kalau saya bahas semua kejadian kemarin, AN bakalan lebih panjang dari _story_ -nya. Lagipula sebagian besar isi kepala saya sudah dibahas dalam cerita di atas.

Sekali lagi tulisan ini ditulis tanpa maksud untuk tidak berempati pada korban atau mencela siapa pun. Semuanya murni ditulis karena saya terinspirasi dari keberanian Indonesia. Saya yang orang Indonesia aja takjub sama orang Indonesia. Masa kamu engga? /heh

PS: Adegan waktu foto _selfie_ Jakarta yang lagi minum kopi terkenal, dengan penanda lokasi dia lagi di dalam kedai yang bersebelahan dengan lokasi bom itu datangnya dari salah satu selebriti Indonesia. Tidak perlu saya sebutkan namanya, nanti juga akan _booming_ sendiri.

Tetap kuat, Indonesia!

 _Sign_ , Rapuh


End file.
